locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
Creatures
, which clearly resembles an elephant.]] There is a lot of different creatures in the LocoRoco series. Some resemble animals, and some are fictional. Introduced in LocoRoco MuiMui Main article: MuiMui The MuiMui are the LocoRoco's friends. They are one of the main "items" that can be found and collected during the levels in the LocoRoco series. They are usually hidden in the levels, off the beaten path and sometimes are difficult to find. In LocoRoco, the MuiMui you find contribute to music in the Loco House, whereas in LocoRoco 2 , MuiMui have their own house in BungaBongo. Chuppa Main article: Chuppa Chuppa are strange bird/elephant-like creatures who can fire LocoRoco high in the air. They mainly live in Chapo-Wahr and Yamboona Tree, but can be found generally everywhere. When a LocoRoco bumps into them, they suck the LocoRoco (who cannot jump before it is launched) forcefully and rotates in whatever direction it was facing. The player can press both of the shoulder buttons at once to launch the LocoRoco high into the air. They will eventually launch the LocoRoco by themselves if the player does not do so manually. They are sometimes required to launch the LocoRoco on top of platforms and cliffs or into breakable walls to access hidden areas, but can be risky to use if there are Togeh around. The launch can be used to attack enemies but may put the LocoRoco in range of attacks if they cannot reach or miss them. Nyokki Main article: Nyokki '' Nyokki are creatures in the whole LocoRoco series. The Nyokki family plays a major role in both ''LocoRoco and LocoRoco 2. They are split into 4 categories, Normal Nyokkis, Dancing Nyokkis, Afro Nyokkis and NyoNyokkis. Normal Nyokkis and NyoNyokkis are divided into Angry, Humming and Sleepy. Pickory Main article: Pickories Pickories in the games are collected all over the levels depicted as a fruit being carried by a bug. They are generally used as a currency, with the player being able to play mini-games and purchase Loco House parts with them. Koona Main article: Koona Koona are cloud like creatures in the LocoRoco series. They can often be woken up by Singing LocoRocos. Hohoh Main article: Hohoh Hohoh is a creature in the LocoRoco planet. They are usually found in CaloCaro, Perculoka, Chapo-Wahr, Jaojab and Kelapton. They love to step on LocoRoco and split them individually. Kelakera Main article: Kelakera Kelakera are hand-like creatures in LocoRoco and LocoRoco 2. They are commonly found in the Kelapton. When the LocoRoco lands on them, the LocoRoco will get tickled unintentionally, making it hard to control them. The LocoRoco slows down in left and right movement and starts to jiggle, becoming effectively uncontrollable besides falling in whatever direction the world has been tilted. The effect wears off after a few seconds. They stay stationary in pits and are usually not placed near anything that makes them a threat, but can be considered a minor annoyance. Unphook Main article: Unphook The Unphook is a strange hedgehog-like creature and can be found in LocoRoco and LocoRoco 2. Unphook mainly live in Tropuca and CaloCaro but can be found generally everywhere. They will swallow LocoRocos and spit them out as a different shape. Gamumuht Main article: Gamumuht Gamumuhts are short, stand on two legs and have blue hair. They carry a MuiMui's Axe and will throw it at a LocoRoco. Other Varieties Jamumuht Throws flaming torches at LocoRocos Finmoot Throw Domingo Snowballs at LocoRocos. It has a grey body and white hair. Domingo Main article: Domingos Domingo is a penguin creature in LocoRoco and LocoRoco 2. They only live in the Shamplin. Sir Sun Main article: Sir Sun Sir Sun only appears in CaloCaro. It can be woken up by 15 (or more) LocoRocos Singing. Lady Moon Main article: Lady Moon Lady Moon only appears in Chapo-Wahr. She can be woken up by 15 (or more) LocoRocos Singing. Cocoreccho Main article: Cocoreccho Cocorecchos can be found everywhere on the LocoRoco Planet, they look like pink butterflies. When a LocoRoco sees one, it will say "Cocoreccho, Cocoreccho!" Introduced in LocoRoco 2 Olmee Main article: Olmee Olmee is a creature found in LocoRoco 2. They strongly resemble hedgehogs. Their back hair is so stiff it cannot even be hammered down. They are docile creatures that can be found sleeping in Franzea where only singing can wake them up. This startles them and they will roll into a ball and smash through any objects blocking their path until a wall stops them. Doonga Doonga Gnuphik Main article: Gnuphik A Gnuphik is a strange elephant-like creature that only appears in LocoRoco 2. It only lives in the Jaojab on water. When you hit its head two times, its tummy will grow big and it will raise its trunk up, spray water to form a rainbow. Purilla Purilla is a flamingo like creature in LocoRoco 2. It only lives in Jaojab jungles. Category:LocoRoco Characters